


A Reason For Everything

by Lokenr, orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: (mildly), Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Praise Kink, ruined clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokenr/pseuds/Lokenr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John had always expected it to be the cats.





	A Reason For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Telltale batman has officially killed me, thank you Lokenr for writing this with me and helping with the BETA work I can officially say we're both dead over these two!
> 
> Follow our twitters:  
> Gothie: https://twitter.com/nnoites  
> Lokenr: https://twitter.com/CaptainSadd

His house was always decorated with purple and green lights, the small cottage looked in shambles and the inside even somehow worst off. His house was painted in spray cans and diamonds that dripped from the ceiling.    
  
Glow in the dark paint covered the interior along with small painted laughing smiles and thin curtains hung like cobwebs from the walls.   
  
John Doe lived in one of the worst parts of Gotham but he didn't mind. His favorite and only hero would be protecting him always...   
  
Even if he should of been one of the ones prosecuted.    
  
John was playing with the tin foiled bunny ears of his T.V, the small fuzz could be ignored, hearing what had happened with the masked vigilante was all he needed.    
  
"Yes... And he wins again, and again-- it's cool isn't it…?" 

Not entirely talking to anybody besides himself, John grinned and laughed as if cheering on a soccer game. Leaned forward, hands balled into fists and his grin piercing.    
  
" _ a drug bust huh...? I love it!! _ " 

 

More laughter, shrouded in the green and purple, his sofa chair creaking as he tried to get as close to the television as possible.

 

-

 

It had been stupidly arrogant to go out into the field after his injuries from last week had hardly had the chance to close. For an accomplished self-proclaimed detective, he certainly had his...  _ less than bright moments _ . The burning need to act as Gotham's unseen guardian had led him to make unfavorable choices at times, injury was simply inevitable.    
  
His intervention of the the drug cartel went with little issue, at least initially. They weren’t organized, either first timers or too cocky for their own good. It was all too easy to track, even easier to subdue. Until one of his larger gashes reopened during the scuffle, the shock of pain causing the hero to stumble. The closest foe swiped at him with a knife, then again… Then--  _ another time _ .  Well... The pain only made him return blows with more force, and soon enough the threat was dealt with, left nice and ready for the commissioner to find.   
  
Slinking back into the dark, when Bruce finally had his chance to breath he found each inhale strained and shallow. Tearing off his cowl, the night air chilled his sweat soaked skin. The suit soon followed, trembling hands stowing the fabric away in a suitable hiding place.    
  
He’d return for it later. Walking around as the Batman put a target on his head, and in his current state, he didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself. Each step was uncertain, stopping to lean against a wall. Forcing himself to keep moving with a groan, Bruce clutched his side. It wasn’t the best neighborhood to be caught in, notorious vigilante or otherwise. He had to keep moving...he had to...   
  
The world began to blur and with a soft gasp, he stumbled forward, knocking several trash cans in the alley as he fell. The unpleasant sound of metal crashing together echoed as Bruce curled into himself, the pain truly catching up to him. The rush of adrenaline gone, his mortality was clear as blood dripped from multiple wounds.

 

John jolted right out of his seat and upright, the sound familiar.    
  
"The raccoons again... They're hungry-- it's okay-- it's okay, probably have something, think John!" 

 

he laughed loudly, grabbed a bag of trash and headed out his door. In long strides he reached the alley and cried out, 

 

"Dog-- cats-- whatever you are-- I brought dinner!" 

 

John lobbed the bag over, when nothing came he placed his hands on his hips.

Bruce reflexively jolted when a trash bag landed near his little patch of filthy alleyway. The strain of his muscles tensing only made his wounds sting further, eliciting a pained hiss through his teeth.   
  
"Hey hey... I'm not scary, not at all I'll--" 

when he heard a grunt he blinked and took off in a sprint, not paying attention to  _ what _ it was just throwing his arms up and asking with, full confidence,    
  
"Now what kinda animal are you to get hurt like this?!--  _ oh...? _ "  as he opened his eyes to look down he stumbled back a bit and blinked, this time was now in worry.    
  
"Hey... Hey man, buddy... You okay--? Awh-- hey don't be scared now how did  _ that _ happen... Come on let's get ya up buddy!" 

  
Then, hands were on Bruce, one cradling his and and another pulling him upwards. Was this a rescue or a really touchy feely mugging? Pale blue eyes focused on the thin figure looming over him, trying to assess if the other was a threat.    
  
Swatting weakly at the man’s arm, Bruce stubbornly grunted,   
  
“ _ I’m fine. _ ”   
  
His appearance said otherwise. Dirt and other filth smeared his face, black hair falling in a disheveled mess. It  _ never _ looked good after removing the cowl, but usually he had a chance to smother it back into place. His undershirt and thin trousers weren’t in any better shape, the dark fabrics covered in grime and blood.    
  
“Just got a bit scratched up-“   
  
Bruce tried to pull from the other’s grabby reach but only doubled forward with a deep groan, large frame shuddering from the pulse of pain. John was already hauling him through the door, into the grimy cluttered mess that was his home. 

 

"hey buddy, don't think  _ too _ much of this place! It's what I can afford...  **Or what they give me but--** hey!! You're bleeding..."    
  
John's iconic laughter rung through the walls of his own house before he left the other disheveled and gross man in his sofa chair and went off towards the kitchen, a smirk on his lips and no question in his mind that this bleeding man was dangerous.   
  
_ Nope definitely not! _   
Bruce wasn’t sure  _ how _ the thin man managed to drag him through the alley and through the door of what must have been the stranger’s home. He was hauled up onto a sofa chair, left to lie across the piece of furniture as the other ran off. Well, he wasn’t dead yet, and the stranger hadn’t locked him in a basement- could he be trusted?   
  
Bruce considered leaving quietly before the man could return, but the pain kept him sprawled out like a dead man. With a strained sound, he forced himself up, only to slump back into the chair. The other was back before Bruce could even consider moving again, eyes bright and alert despite the late hour.    
  


John returned with a dish towel in hand, gaze unwavering   
  
"So, ya wanna tell me what..." 

 

He motioned around the othe with his hands, 

 

"what this is... Or-- WAIT!!" 

 

He scoffed at himself before looked back up with a deadly smile and piercing green eyes.    
  
"I'm John... And this is where I live! You are...?" 

 

he held out a hand with a smirk, sure the other was in no position to even move but--  _ First impressions were  _ **_very_ ** _ important! _

 

The other was back before Bruce could even consider moving again, eyes bright and alert despite the late hour.    
  
The hand extended seemed friendly enough. Despite the...erratic interior design choices of the other and his appearance, he wasn’t hostile in appearance. Sure that smile might be the tell tale sign of a predator just waiting to sink its teeth into vulnerable prey, but it didn’t reach those green eyes. Focused and intense, but not hostile. Curious?

  
“Well John. Thank you for finding me before the stray dogs did. I’d shake, but I can’t really feel my hands at the moment-“   
  
Cordial as ever, even when his voice was tight with pain. First impressions mattered, the fact had been drilled into his mind by Alfred. Despite the sting of pain, he returned the man’s broad smile with his own closed mouth smirk.   
  
“Aren’t you supposed to buy someone dinner first before you take them home?”   
  
The Wayne charm oozed from the sentence, dark eyebrows raised in faux curiosity after he asked his joking question. His smirk faltered when another surge of pain made him inhale sharply, hands pressing to his side

 

"I well-- uhh--" 

 

John was backing away and then covering his face, no blush, but he gulped and then nodded, 

 

"You...  _ You  _ are  _ right--! _  Although...  **Although!!** " 

 

he excitedly cooed, and smiled,    
  
" _ We... _ Can do that later--! You didn't give me your name  _ so... Anyway! _ You're covered in scars..." 

 

he frowned as he walked closer again, mismatched shoes, green shirt, diamond patterned, now stained with red. John didn't seem to mind.   
  
How was he so charming-- this guy barely knew him and he was already making moves--? He was too much too much... John shook his head and then laughed, 

 

"Alright!  **_well_ ** _ , don't want the rats to smell you... _ "   
  
He pressed the damp towel to the cut against the other's shoulder, face incredibly close-- he didn't seem to mind.    
  
"Wow... Look at you, can't believe you're still...  **Talking!** " John then erupted his familiar-- somewhat by now, laughter.

 

The wet rag stung initially, but the chill began to soothe the aching cut quickly. Bruce’s eyes were bleary but open, trained on the other’s every move. The stranger was fidgety by nature it seemed, but the behavior only  _ doubled _ after Bruce’s poor attempt at a joke.    
  
“Believe me, I don’t know either. My mouth keeps running, for better or worse.”   
  
He languidly spoke, head tilting slightly. Studying the planes of the stranger- John’s face, it was entertaining to watch the other’s eyebrows quirk together and the small shifts in his expression as he cleaned the most prominent wound.   
  
“Seriously though, it’s not safe to drag strangers into your home. What if I was just waiting for you to let your guard down, you know, pounce when your back is turned?”    
  
Bruce wasn’t sure exactly why he made that statement, but made no efforts to make it sound less…  _ dark _ . But it was true, and the truth burned like embers on his tongue if he didn’t speak it.    
  
“Not saying  **I** am in any state to do that... Just-- _ A hypothetical _ .”

 

John's eyes blinked, his face in horror and then soon he relaxed again with a nervous laugh, who knew which was which anymore... But-- that didn't matter.    
  
"Well-- _ If...  _ If  **you stop** I'm going to assume you died  _ so--  _ don't do  _ that _ but hey talking is fine-- I don't mind!" 

 

He pressed the rag to the cut across Bruce’s chest, leaning down slightly. " _ You know... _ Sometimes I get so lonely I talk to myself..." It was muttered as if trying to talk to himself again... Maybe not wanting the other to hear that part.    
  
"But, but--! That's the best way to be isn't it? Trusting  _ yourself... _ " He smirked as he wiped grime from the wound, " _ and-- _ being trusting to any people I meet... Trust is the  **key** component to  _ any _ relationship!"    
  
John left the rag against the more bleeding wound and sighed, "...Are you saying I  **shouldn't** trust you...? Maybe you're right,  _ maybe I shouldn't do things like this... _ " John looked slightly sad, looking around for something before jolting back up in his posture, "But--! Regardless what you say, I have to! You're hurt-- So who  _ are _ you? Don't think  _ dogs _ did this to you..."   
  
_ Maybe painkillers would help--! _

 

John was changing topics as easily as flicking through tv channels, and Bruce’s pain addled mind could hardly keep up. To the best of his knowledge, he caught it all. Maybe. Forcing his large frame forward, he pressed his pointer finger to the other’s lips, shushing him.   
  
With a soft shush against his lips, John blinked and swallowed thick, “...Slow down, and maybe I’ll be able to actually answer.”   
  
His arm was working, that’s good to know. The strain of the sudden movement wasn’t exactly pleasurable, though.   
  
“I’m a stranger and you helped me. That’s all I’m saying. Not many people would stick their necks out for someone lying prone in an alley and bleeding everywhere, I  _ really _ appreciate it.”   
  
Falling back into the chair, black messy strands of hair fell in front of his eyes. Despite the pain that was clear on his face, Bruce smiled tiredly, shaking his head.   
  
“It’s good to know Gotham has some good people out there,  _ now... _ ”   
  
Eyes scanning the room, Bruce snatched a small pad of paper and a pen from a table next to the chair. Scribbling down a number with a wavering hand, he set both the pad, pen and note down on the table.    
  
“Can you call this number? Tell them it’s an emergency. I’d do it myself but I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be awake at this rate.”   
  
Bruce’s voice was once again strained, blue eyes distant and foggy. John dialing Alfred was a latch ditch effort to get himself home in one piece. Slumping forward slightly, his forehead pressed into John’s shoulder. 

 

“Thanks… again...” He grit out, body feeling heavy as it became difficult to keep his eyes open and focused.

 

John’s mind was focused more on other things, as in… The touching...  _ Oh the  _ **_touching_ ** _. _   
  
John would of been halfway across the room if it wasn't for the other slumping against him. The number he said, to call it and say what...? He didn't know. He really didn't. All he knew is that he was warm and...   
  
_ He should take a picture. _   
  
"Consider... This, the... The _ price!! _ Yeah...  _ I'll call as soon as I... _ " John pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the strange man asleep on his arm, kind of hard but he did it--! Which was a small victory for the day.   
  
_ At least... _   
  
He had called the number after, punching in each digit carefully. Spoken to an older sounding gentleman who he explained the situation to...  _ With his imagination included, of course, _ the man didn't sound pleased and made a noise before uttering four words,    
  
" _ I'll send a car. _ "   
  
The call was cut off short as he attempted to get another word in. John let the other fall back into the chair, the unconscious form limp against him, still. "You are quite the charmer... What a shame you're covered in... Dirt and… I don't really know what that is!" John’s laughter rang through the air, as always,  _ delightfully cheery. _

 

Bruce had fallen into a rather pleasant state located somewhere between awake and unconscious, dimly aware he had been moved slightly but… that didn’t matter.    
  
The chatter and sounds of a conversation were muddled and indecipherable sounds, the only consistency he could cling to was the  _ voice _ that was speaking. Light and airy but by no means weak, the voice was certainly unique.    
  
He was unsure how much time had passed, pressed against a source of warmth. Bruce felt unmotivated to open his eyes- yet a sharp honk from outside roused him. In a haze he pulled away from the other, standing abruptly. Legs still straining and his upper torso in pain, Bruce managed to steady himself.    
  
“I...”   
  
Bruce wasn’t sure what to say, eyes darting between the door and the stranger who so graciously helped him. Who smiled despite the blood and grime that coated him. Who laughed and dragged him inside despite finding the man lying injured in an alleyway like a feral animal. For an odd moment, Bruce was compelled to stay- blame his fatigue and linger for just a little while longer...   
  
Another honk. Hands roughly smoothing out his ruined shirt and pants out of habit, Bruce settled his gaze on green eyes. A stray hand gently brushed over the man’s shoulder before Bruce departed.   
  
“Thank you. But next time- let’s go to dinner first before I’m getting body fluids all over your clothing and furniture.”   
  
Another crude joke, the only way Bruce could follow up his sentimental gratitude without growing red in the face. He was by no means a sap, but to say his emotions didn’t rule him would be a lie. And with that he departed, the sight of the black vehicle comforting. Entering the passenger side, the empty car was quick to set itself on autopilot.    
  
“I can’t believe I ended that on a joke”   
  
Bruce groaned, slumping against the window. The city of Gotham raced by, the skyline illuminated with countless lights. Despite his exhaustion, he couldn’t help but think of those green eyes.

 

It was surreal, one moment he was taking more pictures-- which  _ thankfully _ he didn't see... But it would have been okay if he did. That's how to start a friendship!   
  
With a huff John blinked and then realized the situation, the man was gone now, but that didn't stop the other from trying the number again only to get a deadline.    
  
"Well-- isn't that just...  _ weird _ always so weird..." 

 

He shook his head, dropping his phone into his pocket. He didn't bother to change out of his bloodied clothes, only say in his sofa chair--   
  
Good the Batman news was restarting!   
  
That would be worth all his night, and...  _ he was positive he'd be back. _

 

-

 

As expected, Alfred was waiting to talk his ear off about the  _ usual _ topics after Bruce dragged himself home bloodied and beaten. What were you thinking, you’re a smart man and you manage to do  _ this _ to yourself, so on and so forth. If it were anyone else pursuing this line of questions Bruce would be quick to retort defensively.

  
But this was Alfred, Bruce knew the questions and criticisms came from a place of parental care and love. So he tolerated the bombardment of questions and only spoken when the older man had tired himself out. Surmising the events of the night was the easy part. Admitting his mind was still clouded with visions of that stranger- no he had a name. John- well he would leave that little detail out.   
  
“I was watching the news  _ as always _ , and the Batman seemed to have no trouble dispersing those ruffians.”   
  
Alfred spoke as he finished suturing one of Bruce’s wounds, the obvious question ‘what happened?’ hanging in the air. Gritting through his teeth as the needle tugged at his skin, Bruce cracked a weary smile.   
  
“You were right. Going back into the field was a mistake if I had given myself even another day it probably wouldn’t have gone this way...”   
  
The thought crossed his mind that he wouldn’t have encountered John. It was small and fleeting, but remained in the back of his mind.   
  
“The reporters were slow, the bust was quick. Simple as that. They arrived at the end and got their money shot of a masked vigilante defeating seven men unarmed, not the part where he got cut to ribbons.”   
  
The thought from earlier still lingered, and Bruce spoke up.

  
”The number that called you...we still have it in the system, correct?”   
  
Bruce asked casually as Alfred began to work on another cut. More scars would form. The inevitable price, and yet he could hardly bring himself to look at the collected on long and jagged marks across his body.

Alfred’s voice pulled him out of that line of thinking, his elder spoke.   
  
“Of course. The computer keeps record of all numbers and IP addresses that interact with any of the linked devices. Your phone, mine, anything.”   
  
Bruce considered the information for a moment and nodded.   
  
“I want to send something to the address associated to the number that called early this evening. A thank you gift.”   
  
But what? A series of potential gifts raced through his mind, some small and simple, glittering and gaudy, but he couldn’t settle on a single thing until...   
  
“Alfred, put in an order to be sent to that address. Expedite the delivery, I want it there  **tomorrow** ”

-

 

John woke the next morning in his chair, yawning and groaning. He hated waking up, especially after sleeping so long. Maybe he slept for too long-- that would be weird... Since he hardly slept and ate a diet of only sugar and…    
  
Speaking of, maybe he had some extra--    
  
The knock on the door made him jolt up, what was that--?    
  
Oh this would be good he never had visitors unless it was... Unpleasant people, who he didn't like... Or who were rude.    
  
He quickly strode towards the door and opened it, "hellooo--!  _ huh--? _ " all he could hear was tires screeching and an engine booming.    
  
Weird, weird but-- as he went to walk forward, his feet caught on a nicely done package? Filled with chocolates and good food. He decided whoever did this was nice,   
  
_ Too nice! _   
  
John grabbed the care package and yelled a thank you before running inside, setting it down and grabbing a bar of expensive looking chocolate and taking a big bite.   
  
"This is  **good!** no--  **_no_ ** ,  _ incredible! _ "

 

-

 

Maybe it was the odd sense of longing to get the job done right that pushed Bruce Wayne to handle the package personally, dropping it off at John’s doorstep. How could he trust some random delivery man to not ruin the pristine paper and the fragile contents inside?  _ At least that’s what he told himself. _ A comfortable excuse for lingering on the doorstep before getting in the car.    
  
Although, Bruce had no excuse for slowing the sports car to crawl. He had no excuse for taking a sudden sharp u-turn and parking the car. But, most of all... Bruce Wayne had no reason for standing on the doorstep once again and knocking.

  
A sense of Deja Vu swept through him, but this was by no means a repeat of last night. Bruce stood tall, his presence unwavering and unlike the injured animal in the alleyway he was the night before. A shower and a well pressed suit could do wonders, truly.   
  
Only when the door finally  _ did _ open was when Bruce realized he had no plan, no excuse, and frankly no  _ reason _ for being here. Other than...   
  
“John.” Without a moment's notice, John immediately turned around and bolted to the door, his shaky fingers opening it, the chocolate discarded on the counter.    
  
"Hey... I could swear I know that voice from somewhere but--  **wow that's a nice car...** " John looked up, blinking, " _ is it yours--? _ wait--  _ wait... _ How do you know my name, you look fancy  _ but... _ "   
  
John shook his head, "Can't Remember!” he laughed and opened the door, " _ oh well _ , can't leave someone who knows me all so well alone, come in, make yourself at home!" he laughed again, holding his stomach,    
  
"Somebody left me all these treats... And since you're here!! Share them with me, it'll be fun, new friends but--  _ how do you know me again...? _ "

 

Awkwardly stepping inside, Bruce searched for the right words. The other was just as trusting as the night before, eagerly ushering him within the home with no qualms.   
  
“You helped an associate of mine, and I wanted to come thank you in person.”   
  
Not a lie, not really. He was still acting as Batman that night, even when he was unmasked and bleeding. He opened his mouth to speak again but was blindsided by those green eyes once more. Swallowing thickly, Bruce pulled his fingers through his hair to do something,  _ anything _ with his restless fingers.   
  
“What you did will not be forgotten, and I intend to see to it that you are paid back in full--“   
  
A dangerous idea crossed his mind, but he quickly shot it down. Those green eyes, all his… He wouldn’t offer  _ that _ ... it would be strange, too sudden. Despite his attempts to dissipate the thought, it remained in mind, loud and demanding. Like a petulant child it screamed to get it’s way, to be acknowledged.    
  
Testing the water, he lightly added,   
  
“And  _ more _ . If you were interested.”

 

And more...? What'd that mean, strange... His words, they were nice, Too nice...an associate? That was strange he helped the man the night before, so this was an associate?    
  
"Okay, well, you already know my name... I'm John!  _ But... _ " this time he extended a hand and grinned widely eyes piercing as always. "First impressions are the most important!"    
  
He shifted on his feet, laughed and waited for the other, "come on, I don't bite-- well not  _ really _ there was only one situation and  _ well... _ " he seemed to trail off.

 

Bruce accepted John’s extended hand, shaking firmly, his grip lingered for a moment before releasing his hold.   
  
“I’m Bruce, It’s good to meet the man I heard so much about.”   
  
Another small lie. His own mind had replayed the events of the other night on an endless loop, so it wasn’t so far from the truth.   
  
“Now, as for the matter of payment.  _ Good behavior shouldn’t go unrewarded _ ...”   
  
Bruce hadn’t meant for the sentence to take on a mildly suggestive tone, but it wasn’t unpleasant. The other was so...frantic. Undisciplined. Wild. The want to  _ see how deep _ that wildness went crashed through the man like a tidal wave.    
  
“What do you want?” he asked, point blank, his voice a low rumble deep in his chest.

 

His face flushed at his next words, letting out a small yelp of surprise, a laugh caught in his throat.   
  
"Quite a man you are, Bruce... Quite. A man..." it didn't help that he was so handsome, so handsome so, so--    
  
He snapped out of that, "w-what I want? What do you mean--? That was... That was an interesting tone..." John laughed and pulled at his own shirt, "a new house and car wouldn't be too bad..." he muttered, "but hey, is your associate okay? I forgot to ask..."

 

The man was practically shaking, jittering with a nervous energy that couldn’t be contained. John didn’t  _ sound _ nervous, but his body language was a dead giveaway. Resting a firm but gentle hand on the other’s shoulder, Bruce attempted to steady and calm the other.   
  
“Take a deep breath. You don’t have to decide now. And as for my associate, he’s going just fine. Thanks to your intervention.”   
  
Hand still on the other’s thin shoulder, Bruce’s words were sincere.   
  
“You can decide what you want over lunch.”   
  
Allowing his hand to slide from the man’s shoulder to his back, Bruce paused.   
  
“If you would join me, of course”

 

John shivered and laughed again, looking up with green eyes and his mouth sort of agape in shock, "lunch-- yeah I... I can do lunch!" he grinned and looked away, then back.   
  
"How about this nice place I know, they have  _ great _ iced coffees and it's served with chocolate and whipped cream and--" he stopped and blinked again.   
  
"Well! Let's go!! Don't wanna waste time Bruce, so much to do!" what a mystery he was... John sort of loved it.

 

Bruce did little to mask his own chuckle, watching the other bounce on his heels in excitement was an enjoyable sight. It didn’t seem to take much to get John grinning, but that didn’t lessen how good it felt every time the broad smile was flashed.   
  
Opening the front door and standing to the side, Bruce politely allowed his new companion for the day to exit first. He had a gourmet restaurant in mind on Main Street but seeing John eagerly talk about the place he knew settled it. Expensive restaurants could wait, it was about making the other comfortable.   
  
“So, tell me about yourself... I only got the bare details. Some tall pretty stranger that saved a life. Not much other than that.”   
  
Bruce said casually as he held the car door open for John to enter before walking to the driver’s side.   
  
“Maybe it’s greedy, but I like to know all the little details.”   
  
The car’s engine roared to life, the seats vibrating with the force of the car starting up. Glancing over with a curious glance, Bruce spoke softly.   
  
“It gives one…  _ power _ . Knowing things...”

 

All his questions... his questions so many but it was okay, it was definitely okay--! He was in this fancy car, and he had never been before... That was crazy, too crazy and weird... Definitely weird,    
  
"Well... Well,  _ well _ I never knew my name, they used to call me John Doe, I had a bunch of friends and... I still do, they're out now so... We're still friends!! I think, I think...?"   
  
John laughed, quite loud and looked out the window with a dog like presence. "Also, I think my hair is natural... Well, I think it is... Should be, I don't blame you... Knowing things--! That's important too... You're interesting, Bruce... Wonder where I've heard that name before..."    
  
John was oblivious as he spoke to the other, just super excitable... Like a happy dog.

 

John’s answers came rapid fire, a barrage of information. To be fair, Bruce did ask for details, and that is exactly what he asked for. Oddly obedient. A cute trait, he committed the detail to memory. It would surely be useful sooner or later.   
  
“Surely not as interesting as you, sounds like you’ve got a story or two.”   
  
Smirking slightly, Bruce kept his eyes on the road, glancing at the street signs. He had not personally visited the small place John wished to go, and he did not wish to miss the turn.   
  
“I’m often tied up with work, the night shifts are killer--  haven’t had a chance to go out like this in ages.”   
  
So he omitted the part about his vigilante activities, sure. But even so, Bruce felt he could speak freely around the other man.    
  
“Looks like we’re here...”   
  
Bruce mumbled as he focused on pulling quickly into a parking space.

 

John didn't even want to get out of the car as he jumped up, looking out of the window before finally dragging his feet out, looking more as if he was pouting than anything but his cheerful smile was back almost immediately.    
  
"Well!! Here we are, just a small cafe, this your thing? It's mine, they sell everything pretty cheap and..." He looked back to the other, "But, hey, don't think that matters to you, huh?" John grinned and then laughed as he opened the door for the other. "work you say, what'dya do?" he let the door close and smiled. Might as well be nicer than anything else, he was being treated out to a meal-- finally!   
  
Inside it was pretty much a overly nice restaurant, how John knew about it and was allowed  _ in _ was a mystery to probably everyone around him.

 

Bruce was rather surprised when the door was held open for him, the small act noticed. John was not rude, he had come to that conclusion easily. Jittery and just a tad excitable, but at his core, the other held some sense of discipline. Nodding appreciatively, he stepped through the threshold, shoulders squared and head held high.    
  
Taking sleek and elegant strides as if he owned the place-- Bruce could if he so wished… That would be interesting, emptying out the entire place, just so he could have John all to hims--  _ no _ .    
  
Again, he reminded himself that line of thinking was dangerous. John was not a plaything he could simply posses, he was a living breathing human being.    
  
Bruce kept his composure as they were quickly led to a table slightly removed from the action of the main dining area. Private. After quickly glancing over the menu and settling on what he’d have, Bruce steepled his hands, watching his guest with unwavering blue eyes.   
  
“So have you further considered what you want?”

 

"Anything and everything--!" He laughed, eyes of the restaurant looking over to the laughing green haired man-- Well it was blatantly clear he didn't care, and that he was grinning through his teeth as he looked around and the stares died down after a bit.   
  
"I was joking, Brucie, I was joking, just a metaphor! But I'm so hungry I could eat anything... It's been a while since I had a proper meal y'see so this is really nice, I'll have to thank you after!" he smirked and as the waitress came over he ordered a large milkshake and a bunch of foods he couldn't exactly pronounce but he definitely wanted  _ them all. _   
  
"So, you didn't answer my question, you look like a businessman... the tie and all so... you must be working pretty  _ hard... _  but! Where oh  _ where _ have I heard that name! Bruce sounds too familiar to ignore..."

 

John huffed and puffed out his cheeks like a child would, soon after laughing low, "Oh well, trust is the pinnacle of any relationship you know! You can tell me..." His tone got slightly dark and more serious by the end.

 

John had finished his lengthy order, Bruce quickly slipped his in while he was speaking. The waitress seemed to exhale in relief when he ordered only one food item and a coffee, not the grocery list that his green haired companion had recited.    
  
When the frazzled waitress left, Bruce’s full attention was pinned on the man seated across from him. Most squirmed under the icy gaze of any Wayne, but John lounged without a care in the world. It was a nice change of pace.   
  
“I do trust you, but where’s the fun if I tell you everything? Rarely in this world do you get what you want without a price, you know.”   
  
His words might have sounded grave and threatening if not for the playful and teasing tone his voice took. Leaning forward slightly, curious eyes remained locked on green ones.   
  
“Trust is a two way street. I want to know that I can trust you, just like you can trust me.”   
  
Drumming his fingers lightly on the table, Bruce titled his head.   
  
“John, There are ways to get what you want in life. Money, power, fame. Anything really. You just have to reach out, make a move and--”    
  
Moving one of his hands he lightly flicked John’s fingers softly before withdrawing.   
  
“Take what you want.”

 

John would have been halfway across the restaurant, instead he gulped and made a choked noise in his throat, followed by a cooing noise escaping his throat.   
  
"Brucie-- getting a bit, touchy...  _ Really touchy... _ aren't we?"    
  
He cooed again and grabbed at his hand, a handhold basically. "So why not seal the deal in writing? Or not... Writing in words,  _ words! _ " he smirked and laughed, his milkshake already being set beside him, the lady looking away as if she'd interrupted something.    
  
With his free hand he took a big sip from the shake and moaned happily, shamelessly, "Take whatever you want then-- I want to know, so tell me, I'll give you  _ whatever _ you want!" he grinned, picking the cherry off the top of the whipped cream and tossing it into his mouth.

 

Bruce wasn’t expecting the man to do readily grab his hand after his little reaction from the quickest touch only moments before, but-- He wasn’t going to complain. The firm grip of the other around his hand was laid out in plain view on the table, and the poor waitress who was coming to ask  _ something _ shuffled away quickly.    
  
“I want to take care of you.”   
  
Bruce stated simply, because distilling the topic down to its bare essentials, that was exactly what he wanted. The  _ details _ however… That would take more than a sentence to explain.   
  
“I want you to not worry about rent, or amenities, not about where you’ll get your next meal or how you’ll pay for it. I want to give you everything you could think of, and then everything I  _ know _ you need...”    
  
Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed, eyes stormy and deep.   
  
“I want you all to myself.”

 

John narrowed his eyes, looked around, nervously laughed and then back. His usual smile was replaced with a odd grin,    
  
"Well... I'm not an object..." he muttered it around his cherry stem and swallowed back the pitted fruit, "What do you want to do with me... Haven't we just met…? But money and a play to stay that  _ isn't _ my old house--!  _ I might miss the raccoons but... _ "    
  
With a laugh John stuck out his tongue and showed the cherry stem, now knotted from his skilled tongue, picking it off and biting on it with his teeth, "so... Sure!! You only live...  _ once... _ so sure, how much do you want?" he stuck out his tongue again to reveal the cherry tie.

 

Humming in thought, Bruce lowered his head slightly to rest on his free hand.   
  
“You aren’t an object. And I don’t want you to feel that way. I want the opposite for you actually.”   
  
Squeezing John’s hand slightly, Bruce smiled warmly.   
  
“I like you because of your mind, you are....well  **you** . If I wanted a mindless object I wouldn’t be taking it out to lunch and thinking about the hundreds of things I could do to utterly spoil it.”   
  
Bruce’s thumb lightly brushed over pale skin, a twinge of  heat burned low in his stomach when the other poked his tongue out, putting the cherry tie on display.   
  
“ _ An object, no.  A pet, perhaps. _ ”   
  
He said softly under his breath to himself, the possibilities seemingly endless.

 

Thankfully, John didn't hear the last part but soon dismissed it by nodding, a wicked grin as he took the cherry stem out of his mouth and smirked.    
  
"You're gonna make me blush here... Brucie... How nice, but I want some things from my house, my clothes... Pillows, special things..." He winked with the last part and let his hand go,   
  
"I already said yes, so... Yes!! Of course, I'll go with you and oh--  _ food's here! _ " he let go of his hand, taking a sip of his shake before digging into a plate of fries, cakes, eclairs... How he stayed so thin was a mystery.    
  
John wiped his mouth and laughed as he swallowed down the mixture of foods. "So where d’ya live... Somewhere fancy? Say yes-- say yes!"

 

The cherry stem was dropped on the table nonchalantly and Bruce got a better look at the firmly tied knot...after his moment of surprise passed he glanced up to see a sly smirk on John’s face. Did the man realize what a tease he was being?    
  
“You don’t have to worry about that, if you truly are comfortable with changing your living arrangements I’ll see to all your belonging being moved to your new residence.”   
  
Tapping a finger to his chin, Bruce chewed his lips while the thought.   
  
“Now, I could find you a nice cozy place of your own, or you could stay with me. I don’t want you to feel  _ forced _ into anything...”   
  
Voice becoming serious, but not somber, Bruce softly spoke,   
  
“The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable. I really want you to understand you don’t owe me anything, and I’m doing this to make you happy. And, if any point you want to distance yourself from the situation, from me, I wouldn’t hold it against you.”   
  
A dry chuckle escaped the man, his icy eyes still serious but a tad warmer.   
  
“If you  _ don’t _ have any issues with this sort of arrangement, I promise every need, every little want and desire of yours will be thoroughly met.”

 

Their food had been picked at rather cleanly. A smirk over his face as he listened, taking a sip from his drink as the other spoke, " _ living... With you? _ " he gulped nervously and looked around again.   
  
"Doesn't it-- well life is about taking chances... And I won't say no-- life is about change, new things everyday!" he picked up another fry, a piece of cake and popped it into his mouth, "I can do that... Can I-- y-yeah, but why me? There's so many other people who would need it... I don't deserve it, well you're saying I do but-- I can't repay how nice you are!"    
  
He huffed, most of his food gone and sipped on his shake, his eyes narrowing and settling on the other, a smirk, "Is it  **only** me?" a hoarse laugh escaped his lips, "I want it... I want it all, anything you have to give, leave it all behind Brucie-- because now we're going to be roommates!"

 

Bruce nodded, considering what he’d say next. He had been pretty direct in laying out what he wanted and how he wanted it, but it was still hard to put into words  **why** . The fact of the matter was he wasn’t sure himself. The oddly compassionate touch and carefree green gaze had enthralled him that night, planting the seeds of  _ something _ deep in his chest.   
  
“It would only be you. I don’t believe in  _ dividing _ my attention.”   
  
Reaching across the table and grabbing one of John’s fries, he popped the small piece into his mouth and chewed.   
  
“And again, don’t worry about repaying me. Soon enough that will be the last thing on your mind.”   
  
Voice lowering to a purr, Bruce’s voice was soft but unmistakable.   
  
“I want the only thing you worry about to be choosing from the endless options I’ll give you. And if you can’t choose, I’ll just choose for you. Won’t have to worry over a single thing.”

 

"Then..." he jumped up and smirked, "what are we still doing  _ here? _ " he grinned ear to ear and laughed.    
  
Anything he wanted?    
  
...That was almost too good to be true but John  _ loved _ the idea of this... Life was full of surprises and he was getting one of the best ones!   
  
"Sure, I don't even know what I want anymore... I just, I just... You can show me then show me--! I... Do you promise?" John sat back down with his smile fading slightly.   
  
"So will you show me then...?" or maybe he was still eating was that rude?    
  
Oh no...   
  
"H-hey I didn't mean to be rude, let's just relax, shall we?" he laced his fingers together and smirked at Bruce.

 

Bruce was still for a moment, face unreadable. The silence was broken by a genuine laugh, blue eyes alight with amusement. Catching his breath he shook his head, still smiling. It was so...cute how concerned John grew.    
  
“That wasn’t rude at all. You’re excited, you shouldn’t have to apologize for or hide your real feelings.”   
  
Waving the waitress over he slipped her his card and a bit of cash. She deserved that tip.    
  
“We can go whenever you want, but for now...tell me exactly what you want. If you could have  _ one _ thing, anything- what would it be?”   
  
The waitress had left to gush to the other waitstaff over his tip, and they were left alone once again. Bruce’s gaze was unwavering.   
  
“I’ll give you everything, but I want this to start right. If you want this arrangement, tell me what would make your day.”

 

John didn't even take a moment before jumping up again, this Bruce guy was loaded! Totally loaded and, he didn't feel bad leaving him to pay for everything...  He didn't feel bad! Not at all!   
  
Was that rude...? Maybe it was rude... He didn't want to be rude but without a moment's hesitation he nodded, a giant grin across his face, "A bed, something super comfy-- Something super--  **super** comfortable, that's what I want... I don't have one, only an air mattress... That's what they left me with you know, horrible...  _ all of them... _ "    
  
He hissed through his teeth and started to walk away before shaking, his body feeling weird. John shook it off as he got to the door, "H-hey, sorry about that buddy, but, do you really mean it Brucie?" He looked up as would a kicked puppy, maybe not fully trusted yet.

 

The other was trembling, a violent and repetitive wave of shudders that made the other look far smaller. It wasn’t the other’s usual excited  jittering, and Bruce immediately recognized the distant look in those green eyes.    
  
The beginnings of a panic attack. The signs were clear as day, his own experience with the uncomfortable reaction making it easy to identify. John inhaled sharply and seemed to shake it off without issue, but concern made Bruce’s stomach twist with worry.    
  
Gently placing a hand on the other’s side, he softly rugged the other close. Bruce’s muscled arm kept John tucked into his side as he walked leisurely back to the car.   
  
“You’ve got to slow down your breathing or you’ll work yourself up again. Whoever did that to you were utterly vile, but they are never going to hurt you again.”   
  
Pausing a moment to stop before getting to the car, Bruce squeezed John just a little bit tighter.   
  
“I really mean it by the way. I want to see you smile.”

 

John jolted at the contact, avoiding a panic attack was nice, it was always a good day if that was able to happen...   
  
And... Now he was holding him so close... So close. John could smell the same cologne on him that was on...   
  
"Do you always-- well... _maybe this is rude... Question but..._ You **have** to be honest--!" he chuckled under his breath and looked up. "Do you and your _associate_ wear the same cologne?"   
  
John smirked, eyes narrowed, his words repeating themselves once more, "Trust is... _The key_ to any relationship." he once again chuckled and looked down...  
  
He really didn't want to be rude...   
  
But...   
  
_He knew._   
  
Instead of saying anything further he was pushed dangerously closer together, John's nose pressed under into the other's collar. "Because... I remember it."

 

Bruce hoped the way his muscles tensed wasn’t noticeable, but he was sure the man noticed. With that wicked grin on the other’s face made it clear he had it figured out. No reason to lie.    
  
John was pressing into his neck, the display oddly pleasing. Even if the other was simply getting a whiff of his cologne, it made him feel oddly vulnerable. Grabbing John’s wrist and guiding him to the car wordlessly.    
  
Once safely secured within the car, Bruce groaned, head tilting back.   
  
“Didn’t expect you to catch on that quick, but I knew sooner or later you’d recognize me.”   
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bruce chose his next words carefully.   
  
“My work can sometimes lead me into...compromising places. I would have told you directly, but it’s not a conversation to be held in public. “

 

"Complicated... That's okay but at least I'm right! O-oh--!" his smile drooped and looked to the other, "Was-- was I rude--? I didn't...  _ I didn't want... To be rude--! _ "    
  
He started shivering slightly and leaned forward towards the other, too close for the comfort of the spacious car, "Please tell me, don't lie but-- but... I'm..." he looked up and grinned wide, licking over his pale lips, his hands on Bruce's thigh.    
  
"I'm so... Glad it's you..." his breaths were ragged, breathing heavily as he was surrounded in everything that was the  _ other _ "Brucie... How nice of you, you're too nice, thank you,  **thank you** for being  _ honest... _ "

 

“Come here.”   
  
Gently reaching to cradle John’s pale face in his large and rough hands. The man was still shivering, and in response Bruce rubbed a thumb lightly over the other’s cheek. Soft and slow motions, the dark haired male breathed steadily, trying to set the pace for the other.   
  
“You saved me that night. Even through the blood and pain, you are so… Pretty.”   
  
Cheeks flushing slightly, Bruce’s thick eyebrows furrowed, and his shut his eyes. Inhaling deeply, he spoke again.   
  
“I can’t forget that, not ever.”   
  
Blue eyes cracked open, staring into green.

 

John shivered, looking at him as if he was almost crazy... not able to comprehend how he could see something 'pretty' in someone like himself. John felt himself gulping, looking away and then back,    
  
" _ I just-- _ " He blinked his green eyes up into the other's pale blue ones and nodded. "I wanted to help-- I help the cats that used to come around...  _ but they don't anymore... _ I just help-- and they leave-- they... they  **all** leave me..." His expression turned to something melancholy, shifting his gaze before resting it once more,   
  
"You haven't left yet, so why-- I... The day you left I was so upset, so upset I... I did some things that I shouldn't have-- I was  _ mad _ they all hurt me in the end, but...  _ You--! _ " John grabbed for his hand sporadically,    
  
"You haven't left me... you're back--! Brucie...!" He looked almost as if he was over the moon with joy thinking about iit

 

Keeping one hand on John’s jaw, the other slid to grasp the other’s hand that rested on Bruce’s thigh. Slowly guiding John’s hand to his own cheek, Bruce pressed into the touch.   
  
“I’m not leaving, and I only left to get my wounds closed... But now...”   
  
Exhaling slowly, he smiled slightly. Bruce kept all his movements drawn out and slow, not wishing to startle the other who still seemed so nervous...leaning in closer and closer, he stopped just short of a few inches of the other’s face.   
  
“I’ll only leave your side if you wish me to.”

 

John shivered, looking to Bruce with a gulp, another cooed noise from his throat, "I see.. _I see..._ You're such a playboy, aren't you..." He laughed and looked up, inches away from the other, licking over his own lips.  
  
"You're close-- So close... did you plan this?" John gulped and made the same cooing noise again his hand trailing over the ridges of Bruce's face.   
  
"Please don't ever leave, _I hate...._ **I hate...** _when... they leave..._ " John's grip got tighter as he spoke, looking at the other's lips., it was memorising...

 

The other was so close, so dangerously close and Bruce knew he wouldn’t even have to move further than an inch to press his lips to John’s, but he made no move to do so. Not yet. He didn’t want to give John the impression that he had no control of the situation, which might occur if Bruce took the lead.   
  
“Playboy?  _ You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” _   
  
A slanted smirk raised the corner of his lips, blue eyes unreadable.   
  
“No, I’m afraid I’m not that. Going from bed to bed really isn’t my style. I prefer something more…  _ permanent _ ”   
  
His hands had moved to hold John’s, and his smirk only grew.   
  
“I don’t exactly like to share, either.”

 

He made another cooing noise and then teasingly smirked, licking his lips he went to lean forward instead, moving his head to the side and pulling him into a hug. " _ Hah-- _ I would..." His voice went raspy and pulled away, back in his seat, looking outside the tinted windows.   
  
"So Brucie! Where to now?" He played with some of the buttons on the car door, not knowing exactly what they did.    
  
"I'd love to see that bed, I haven't slept in weeks!" --Maybe a bit of an exaggeration.   
  
“Well, I think it’s time to go home then, plenty of beds to choose from, but if none of them are to your liking we’ll get one just for you.“   
  
Hands on the steering wheel Bruce quickly pulled out of the parking spot and merged into the flow of traffic on the road. It was a calm day, but Bruce kept his eyes locked on the street ahead. A light flush still dusted his cheeks from John’s coy teasing    
  
“If you  _ really _ are sure about this, you need to get acquainted with your new home”

 

"Trust me! I never take back what I've said to other people... Well, uh, unless it's a misunderstanding..." He looked over nervously and then shook his head, "But this isn't!" he laughed loudly, abrupt and borderline annoying...    
  
Perhaps to some.   
  
"I, think I know which one I want Brucie and... You'll-- new home-- you're right! My new home away from home... Like a vacation, but...  _ but-- Forever! _ " another lengthy laugh, his speech ragged, and fast afterwards.    
  
"I'm excited buddy-- Brucie... this is going to be the start of something...  **great.** "  
  


John’s rapid and stilted speaking mannerisms probably seemed off-putting to some, but Bruce found the eager and bombastic voice rather endearing. Like an over-excitable dog, John seemed to make a range of noises while messing around in the passenger seat.

  
“Not that I mind but-- what’s with the nickname?”   
  
Bruce asks, eyes still on the road. They were growing closer to Wayne Manor, but they still had a bit of time to kill.    
  
“I’ll have to think of one for  _ you _ if you keep using one for me.”   
  
He joking adds, taking a sudden left off the Main Street. The taller building began to thin out as he drove down a back road. The road slowly became narrower, buildings passing less and less until reaching a private lane. Something was deeply satisfying about taking John  _ home _ . Alfred would be speechless, icy and reserved master Wayne actually bringing someone back home. Bruce couldn’t wait to see the look on his face.

 

"No--! Not for me... Only for you, that's  _ my _ thing, the nicknames... Plus, I wouldn't know where to start on myself... And, I don't want you to try either. Leave it to me!" He grinned and looked out the window, his view being cut off by the narrowing roads.    
  
Lots of trees, lots of them, and road, he was getting pretty bored but decided to just sit back in his seat and look over at Bruce, still looked banged up... Maybe his wounds hadn't healed fully yet.    
  
"When will we get there... Kinda boring for a guy to be stuck in such close proximities yanno?" He then laughed wildly again, his eyes closing as he did.

 

“Just about there...”   
  
Bruce commented as the tree line grew thicker. He Wayne estate was one of the few truly safe places for Bruce, and he valued his privacy. Slowing the car to a roll as it approached a heavy wrought iron gate, it swung open without a sound. Proceeding up the stretch of road, the seemingly endless lane finally came to an end.    
  
“Here we are-- You’ll have plenty of time to familiarize yourself with the grounds, just take your time.”   
  
The lane looped around, merging with a large driveway. Just beyond the driveway was the lengthy set of steps leading up the immense front entrance of the Wayne manor. Cutting the engine and exiting quickly, Bruce grabbed John’s door and opened it for him before the man could do it for himself. Just a small gesture.   
  
“ _ Hope this isn’t as boring as the car ride.. _ .”

 

John stepped out of the car, awestruck at the sight in front of him. "There has to be... a hundred rooms-- no-- more! More than a hundred rooms in here-- is there... There has to be... Does that mean fifty beds...  _ This isn't a house it's a mansion... _ " as his thoughts quieted he looked over towards Bruce, his face almost blank, worry setting in.   
  
"Just  _ who _ are you... Sure you work, and get beat up because of it, but... that looks like a  _ lot _ of money,  **you** look like a lot of money and you're handsome too it fits... like really handsome--  _ oh. _ " He quieted his speech and looked down,    
  
"I feel... weirdly out of place here. Walk me in, Brucie?" he gave him a wry smile.

 

Giving John a moment to try to take in the sight of the looming ancient building, Bruce watched as the other’s eyes dart back and forth rapidly. On the rare occasions he held parties (typically not his choice) he got to witness countless expressions of his guests. Awe, Envy, Interest, Contempt, an entire spectrum of reactions.    
  
John’s was so...pure. It was clear the man was in desperate need of a decent bed and a good night of sleep, but the fact he chose to think on the number of rooms and bed first caught him off guard. Most guests demanded his net-worth, or if he collected art or anything of value. Clinical, basic questions that people ask while mingling at parties.    
  
Gently draping a hand over John’s shoulder, he walked alongside him while humming in content.   
  
“You aren’t out of place. This is yours now.  _ Ours. _ ”   
  
The gargantuan doors opened slowly, and Bruce let his arm drop so John could enter the foyer while he closed the heavy doors behind himself. Keeping a close eye on John, he gave the other a bit of space to take in his surroundings. Pets needed time to grow accustomed to their new home, to know they were safe and weren’t going to be cast out. He had no intention of ever throwing John out like a mere stray, and he’d have to make the man realize that.

 

"It all looks comfy... Oh-- I haven't ever been somewhere this big-- grand like this...! You  **really** have it all..." his voice still had the excited factor of it, but was quieted down slightly as he spoke.    
  
Almost afraid if he talked too much he would disturb something-- anything living in here, it wasn't as if he knew or not.   
  
John just pushed closer to Bruce playfully, "So, Brucie, tell me where these beds are, I was up all night with you on my mind-- where did he go, is he okay--?, all of them! Oh... I was worried, too worried, my heart couldn't take it." he then laughed loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls, soft echos around them.    
  
"So... Let's go!"

 

John was practically vibrating, the sheer excitement was hardly contained. The house was always so still, so quiet. Even with the presence of Alfred, it was still deafeningly quiet. The desolation seemed to fade away as the green haired man brushed against him, the small action surprising Bruce.   
  
Bumping the other with his shoulder in return, he led the other to the large staircase.   
  
“You were that worried...over me?”   
  
Bruce asks hesitantly, something clenching inside. His deep voice faltered ever so lightly, the small raise in pitch unintentionally giving away his  _ surprise _ . Alfred cared if he came back or not. And that was where the list of people who truly worried for Bruce Wayne began and ended.    
  
And now...John had lost sleep over him? Bruce secretly wanted to wish it was true, a greedy part of himself longingly imagining the other male tossing and turning that night, thinking of  _ him _ ....  
  


"Yeah..." he nodded and started to walk forward a bit, his small form dwarfed beneath the high ceilings and chandeliers. "I couldn't  _ not _ it was too stressful, y'know?" he smirked and went over to touch one of the fancy looking lamps.    
  
Turning it off and on in thought, "like the cats--! And all the animals... They get hurt, not so much dogs... I never had to deal with them but you--! It was like taking a dog in like you were a hurt puppy!" John laughs loudly and figures the light can stay off.    
  
"Brucie--! Show me your favorite place in here... There's too much--! But... But-- I love it, it's incredible!-- but... You keep dodging my questions, how does a man like you, Brucie, get something nice like this...?" He walked back over to him with confident steps and leaned into his face, a smirk over his features, no malice but a sense of unease in his body.

 

Bruce snorted in half-hearted indigence. He had been called many things over the year but a  _ dog _ … That was new. And it didn’t seem like John was using it as an insult… Bruce wasn’t sure how to feel.   
  
“I wouldn’t describe myself as a  _ dog. _ ”   
  
He mumbles, shaking his head. especially not a  _ puppy _ . Sure John had dragged him in from a back alley, but that didn’t make him an animal- John had closed the distance once again, face so close to his....Bruce couldn’t think for a moment, unable to answer.   
  
“Well...”   
  
He couldn’t show weakness, that wasn’t an option. He wasn’t John’s dog, he wouldn’t tuck his tail and buckle when the other got up in his space.    
  
“Boring. All boring work. You would probably fall asleep if I were to go into all the details.”   
  
Brushing off the subject he hooked his arm around John’s and kept walking, leading the other along.   
  
“I’ll tell you later, first we need to find you a room.”

 

" _ Ooh-- _ such a gentleman..." John laughed and brushed closer to the other. His body heat was overly comfortable...    
  
He loved his smell too.   
  
**Loved--?!**   
  
Yes, yes... He loved it, he smelt like everything a man should be... Right--? He hadn't been around many men like this... Maybe he was getting ahead of himself.    
  
"No, no… show me, I'm already tired... If you showed me a room-- I want to know exactly what you feel from  _ me. _ What you--  _ you _ want to give me--!" he laughed and looked up,

  
His voice was raspy... " _ You really are something... _ Dripping this...  _ ah-- _ that was rude... Too rude-- I'm sorry  _ i'm sorry...! _ " his body felt weird... Was it because of Bruce?    
  
_ Probably... _

 

Bruce’s composure strained when the other pressed closer, John’s thin stature was surprisingly strong. Not that Bruce had any mind to stop the other from getting up close and personal, but it was always a mild shock when John’s nervous and shy personality was cast away for more  _ direct _ actions.   
  
Coughing into a closed fist to clear his throat, Bruce  _ attempted _ to calm himself down. John needed rest. It was probably the shock of the situation that had him pressing against his benefactor like a needy touch starved thing.   
  
“It's a lot to take in, I know. You’ll get used to it. The bedrooms are primarily on the second floor, so your chances of getting lost aren’t too high.”   
  
Hooking his arm low around John’s waist he started walking, trying to ignore  _ what _ the other said. Bruce wasn’t thinking clearly, not when those green eyes had him in their gaze.

 

Oh... He was close, so close-- ah... John's face felt hot with his hand at his waist... Did friends do that sort of thing?    
  
Judging by Bruce, yes. It was normal to lead him around like a guest of honor... Looking in each room on the second floor and John being picky about each of them,  _ "too big, too big... Dusty..." _ until they came to a final closed off door, John laughing and looking at the door, leaving Bruce's side to go look,    
  
"What room is this? It looks perfect,  _ perfectly _ perfect!" he laughed again and opened the door without asking stepping inside and--  _ oh that smell. _   
  
This was Bruce's room. He knew right away, and his words were chosen quickly through his giggles, "I... Want this one!" his grin was piercing. Even more so than his eyes.

 

“This one?”   
  
Bruce asked, watching the other throw open the door and step inside. It didn’t take long for John to make himself at home, touching just about everything left out in the open. He wasn’t sure how to feel as the man paced about the room, but stopped to stare back at him.    
  
A fiendish grin and mischievous eyes. So he knew it was Bruce’s room. Not that the fact was difficult to deduce, out of all the bedrooms it was the only one clearly lived in.    
  
“Why this one?”   
  
He asks, walking past John to sit on the edge of his large bed. He was genuinely curious what reason the other would give him. It wasn’t particularly cheery- dark walls, dark bed sheets, and heavy curtains to block out sunlight for when Bruce (more often than not) slept through the morning and well into the afternoon.    
  
Bruce felt comforted by the dark blues and blacks that covered his room, it was somewhere safe to hide away. John’s choice was not unwelcome, but...it was confusing.

 

"The others are too... Bright, not  _ lived _ in!" he grinned and walked around a bit longer, just touching what was the others, wanting to keep the scent over him--    
  
Maybe he'd gone a bit off of it, but it didn't matter... He wasn't normal like the other's anyways, he was more...  _ this. _ and-- well... He knew it...  _ It was amazing... _   
  
"It smells so nice in here Brucie... Just like you did--!" he whipped around to yell it over at him, laughing and clutching his stomach.   
  
He looked up from his reeled over position, "So... Yes, this one Brucie..." he walked over slowly and positioned himself against him, face to face on his lap.    
  
"Would... Would--  _ that _ be a problem...?" smirking, he awaited the answer.

 

The sudden weight in his lap made Bruce freeze, blue eyes a fraction wider than they were before. They were facing each other, and Bruce had nowhere to hide his face which was steadily flushing.   
  
“Not a problem at all.”   
  
His voice was slightly tight, unconsciously shifting his hips to alleviate the pressure right on his--   
  
“I just want you to know I don’t plan on moving out of my own room. You’d have to share it.  _ With me _ .”   
  
Bruce clarifies, only slightly defensive of his space. John was more than welcome to move in, but it was  _ his _ area. Bruce wanted to give John everything he could, but he wouldn’t let the other become a spoiled brat who got everything exactly how they wanted.   
  
“It’s  _ mine _ ... but don’t worry, you’ll fit in.”

 

He laughed, too loud being in someone's face, but regardless he just shifted forward slightly in his fidgeting state. John felt weird, as if he should move or-- do something... Anything--?    
  
Yeah, before he threw up-- he jumped up and stretched, muscles and bones popping as he did, humming all the while. "So, you aren't as oblivious as you look, I know what you want, but-- but... I can't--! I think... I never tried it, I've... Kissed people before, but I'm--"   
  
John turned around and shook his head, "all these fuzzy feelings make my stomach ache." he laughed again, "y'know, you get somehow even more handsome when you blush, I can tell... You're also possessive... Of me! You can choose anything else but... Me--! I'm lucky...  _ Lucky. _ " he yawned and went to sit beside Bruce on the bed,   
  
"I'll take another room, you don't have to worry about getting all--  _ heated up... _ if I'm in here..." he winked, a smirk on his face.

 

Bruce wasn’t sure what came first, his exclamation or grabbed the other’s wrist.   
  
“ _ No _ \--”   
  
Larger hand holding the other’s pale wrist, Bruce’s face flushed more. Oh god what had he done. He couldn’t backpedal out of this one... forcing himself to speak up, he slowly answered,   
  
“I’d prefer if you stayed here.”   
  
It was so embarrassing, admitting that he truly liked the idea of the other in his space, tangled in his sheets, covered in his scent. Too many temptations to allow the other to simply walk away.   
  
“I...like you being here. With me”   
  
Once again he moved a hand to cup John’s jaw, tilting his head up to look deeply into pale blue eyes.   
  
“Maybe I am possessive. Maybe not...”   
  
He adds casually, but he knew it was true. John could read him like a book.

 

Well, John had already guessed half of that and turns out he was right... "You're going to make my heart stop here Brucie... Mn..." John looked away with a sigh.   
  
"Well, maybe that isn't exactly true-- but... H-hey if you want me here... Then, then... Yes! I have to live my life to the fullest and... Hey... You aren't that bad Brucie..." he licked over his lips, more nervous than flirty.   
  
"I want... You to  _ show me…  _ **everything.** I'm not scared, I'm so pent up and you--  _ well... Brucie you're even worse off... _ " he found one of his hands and clutched it tightly.    
  
"So... Show me..." Maybe it was rude of him to be so demanding but... He wanted to know so bad... Especially why Bruce wanted him of all people...   
  
The one word on his mind was  _ why? _

 

“Mn… No...”    
  
Bruce fell back into the plush bed but not before grabbing the other’s arm and dragging him down with him. Stretching lazily, Bruce shut his eyes.   
  
“You don’t know what you want. When you figure out a better answer than ‘ _ everything _ ’ I’ll give it to you.”   
  
He jokingly chided, pressing his face into one of the many soft pillows. Bruce’s face was still tinted pink, cheeks warm.  It was oddly comforting to have the other in his bed, and he found himself smiling.   
  
“But if you keep teasing, I won’t go easy on you. So quit it and just stay right here with me instead of  _ that _ .”

 

Pulled down he had a thousand thoughts going through his mind.  _ 'this is happening this is happening... Bruce is going to--' _ and then he was hit with the  _ no _ his mind not sure what to do besides bury his head in the other's chest.   
  
He still wanted to smell the other and-- without a second thought his arms around the other's midsection, his eyes closed as he tried his best to look away.    
  
"I'm... Not sure so... T-thanks, Bruce..." his breathing quieted.

 

Bruce breaths were deep and steady, his heartbeat slowing. The other had burrowed into Bruce’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around his midsection.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
Bruce rests his chin on John’s head, cushioned by the mess of green hair. One arm was draped over John, rubbing small circles on the other’s back.   
  
“Now that you’ve settled down..”   
  
Bruce pulled away only to move closer, lower- pressing a small kiss underneath John’s jaw.   
  
“I chose you. You’re already mine”   
  
Pressing another small kiss higher up, on John’s cheek.   
  
“But, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I want you to feel safe.”   
  
Another kiss, on his cheekbone,   
  
“Always speak your mind, John.”

John was allowing the multitude of kisses, his stomach and head getting fuzzy as always, he didn't respond in his typical style...    
  
Instead, slightly melancholy as he spoke, head nodding. But-- his body working against him, "You barely know me... Bruce." he let his eyes open. Fluttering slightly as he looked to the other.   
  
Should he have done it. Maybe not... But without a second thought his timid lips were against the other's. His body trembling as he pulled away... "But-- you missed." John licked his lips and laughed. Looking away.   
  
He tasted sweet...

 

The kiss was short and chaste but it made Bruce desperate for air, head spinning.   
  
“You saved me. I know you have a good heart.”   
  
He asserted, voice lowering from the dizzying sensation of the kiss. Lightly grabbing the other’s chin and making him look Bruce’s way.   
  
“I won’t miss again, just a warning…”   
  
He teased lightly, smirking. Bruce was not the most  _ confident _ when it came to the vulnerability that was inevitable when entering a relationship, but he couldn’t hold back. John was too kind, too genuine to ignore.    
  
Moving forward without working he captured the man’s lips in a kiss, followed up by a soft nip to John’s lower lip

 

"Mn--" he took in a considerable amount of air as he kissed back then pulled away, his body shaking as he nipped at his exposed skin. "Ah--!" John hadn't felt anything like it before.    
  
Tilting his chin up and practically begging for more. "Ah-- Brucie..." he hummed as he pecked at his lips again. A moan escaping his lips.   
  
"D-don't stop... Please?" he choked back whining noise as he opened his eyes.

 

John’s desperate pleading keens were impossible to ignore, Bruce growling in response. His chest rumbled with the deep sound as he looked at the other with unreadable eyes, focusing in on the vulnerable man before him.   
  
Moving in for another kiss, Bruce pressed harder, hungry and demanding. He didn’t want to overwhelm the other, but he couldn’t stop, not now. Only pulling away to take a ragged breath, Bruce exhaled roughly.   
  
“How long have you needed this? You’ve been waiting for me without even realizing it-- haven’t you?”   
  
He teased, voice low and gravely. Bruce brushed messy green strands out of John’s eyes, hands moving back down to hold the other man's face.   
  
“So needy...how many nights alone just waiting for someone to do this?”

 

Questions-- such dirty questions he could barely answer them... The needy kisses between them made his body shiver and he clutched against Bruce with a nervous chuckle.    
  
"D-depended on the day... Can find some  _ crazy _ things on the internet... Never looked properly out though... Got into sticky situations after my last-- well, I stopped." he licked his lips. His flush still unreadable without showing up...    
  
His skin burned for him... His body shivering in anticipation, "You can say... Yeah-- it's been a while, all pent up and--" John laughed again, his head blurry, "I... I'm so glad it's going to be  _ you. _ "

 

John was clutching him like he was a lifeline, every inch of the pale man’s skin shaking under Bruce’s touch. Stopping the kiss to allow the other to speak, Bruce still ran his thumbs over the man’s cheeks.   
  
“Crazy things? Hmm… naughty. Couldn’t even use your own imagination? Or were you looking for something in  _ particular _ ...”   
  
Bruce asked, eyes sharp and unwavering. His shy tentative behavior had quickly dissipated, the dark-haired man moving to pull John even closer.    
  
“Tell me your fantasies... I’ll make them real.”

 

John cooed once more as the other asked him, "Y-you're dirty... How am I supposed to tell you about  _ him. _ " John exhaled a laugh as the other remained so close.    
  
"Someone who clears this city of its crime... Mn, he doesn't kill..." John breathed the details into Bruce’s neck, feeling feverish.    
  
"H-how could you ever make that come true…?" he laughed low, "Nah, it isn't possible... He's too amazing but-- Y-you are too--! I uh...  _ Oh man... _ "

 

Wordlessly pulling away from John, Bruce sat up. loosening his tie, he quickly untied the fabric. It slipped from his neck with ease, the luxurious black material in his hands.   
  
“Just trust me.”   
  
Bruce soothed with a soft voice. Moving slowly, he brought the material to John’s eyes and tied a loose knot behind his head. Just snug enough to keep the material over his eyes, but not to tight to pull off at any moment.   
  
Breathing deeply, Bruce let silence settle in the room, leaving John to see nothing but darkness. Without much effort Bruce’s voice grew deeper, taking on a commanding air. Slipping into his other persona was effortless, natural.    
  
“ **John.** ”

 

John was uneasy, sure he was uneasy... He couldn't breathe, he could have been a murderer-- but he wasn't and as the world went dark, the satin was soft against his skin as he nodded wordlessly.    
  
Then the word. His name between hid ragged breaths... John moaned.  _ loud. _ call it a sick exploration of his fantasies.    
  
\--But John leaned in, laughing and practicality drooling at this point, "y-yes...  _ Batman...? _ " he was practically shaking and leaned forward. Almost on all fours... He was in too deep already.

 

John’s response was instantaneous, body arching in response. It sent a shiver straight to Bruce’s very core, but his composure did not falter.  Not hesitating, Bruce firmly grabbed the front of John’s shirt and pulled him forward with little effort.    
  
“ **I thought I told you to be careful.** ”   
  
He growled through his teeth, his voice clipped with faux anger. Still holding the man by the front of his shirt, he jerked the fabric slightly to emphasize his next point.   
  
“If you are going to be  **my** accomplice, you can’t break  **my** rules.”   
  
Releasing John’s shirt and allowing the other to fall to the bed, his strong hands pinned the other’s wrists to the mattress.   
  
“When people break the law, they deserve to be punished. You disobeyed my rules. What do you deserve?”

 

John was already drooling and trying to swallow back any comment that wasn't suitable for someone as important as Batman, which was hard when he was jolting hysterically and trying to keep his composure.   
  
"I-I don't deserve... Anything... I-- deserve to be punished... A hero needs to make sure of it..." John was pinned now, underneath the other... But that didn't stop the giggles and his mouth.    
  
"I wanted him so badly... Why I helped him... Maybe I would have gotten this-- somewhere out of it... But t-turns out I just wanted...  _ him. _ " John confessed to his  _ hero _ breathing ragged.

 

Still using his weight to keep the other pinned, Bruce leaned down until his lips brushed John’s ear. Moving his lips slowly, he uttered,   
  
“What would you say if your crush saw you now? Bending the law, acting as a vigilante?”   
  
Bruce had to admit there was something  _ freeing _ about allowing his persona to come out behind closed doors. No one to rescue, no threat to extinguish. Bruce and Batman were different as night and day from an outside perspective, but now, now both personas were in total agreement.   
  
“Would he be upset to know you’re already taken?”   
  
One hand left John’s wrist to travel lower, along his thigh.    
  
“That only  **one** person has the right to punish you, to pleasure you--“

 

"H-he... He's too busy f-for m--  _ ah-- _ " his voice was barely whispered and soon after turned into a moan, laughing through the odd sensations in his stomach.    
  
"B-but... It's only him... Watching him... While I'd... I would do things to myself--"  his chuckle turned into a lengthy moan as he spread his legs,   
  
"Only him... Even on... The T.v.-- It would... Mn-- g-" he cooed out again and let out a shaky breath. " _...G-get me off..." _

  
  


Bruce’s mind felt like it was short circuiting, his grip on the other briefly tightening.  _ watching...him...him... _ John had been watching him...and had gotten off to it...the thought made something  **burn** in his lower regions, an odd satisfaction pulsing through his entire body.   
  
Any trace of Bruce in his voice vanished entirely as he pressed himself against the man below him, voice low and quiet.   
  
“While watching television? Touching yourself...so desperate for me. I shouldn’t have taken you into the field, of course, you fell apart--“   
  
The hand on John’s thigh moved inward, dangerously close to blindfolded man’s crotch.   
  
“Just waiting for me to fuck you like you’ve dreamt-- So horny that everything  _ aches _ .”

 

"... _ Ah, please _ ... I know... I did it... Always at night, if... Bruce didn't come around, I would have been sprawled out and... Mn-- y--know..."   
  
his words were failing him, moaning out his name, his Hero's name as he spoke. Fucking him... Would that be his...?   
  
"I want you to... Please, b-be my first... N-nobody's ever touched me like this before..." his vision blacked out, arms pinned and legs open like a whore he leaned his head back with a moan,    
  
_ "Please..." _

 

John’s begging was hard to ignore, but Bruce made no moves to lower the other’s pants or his own. No. He wanted to do  _ that _ right, but for now, he would make sure John got what he wanted another way.   
  
“ **Consider this your punishment.** ”   
  
Bruce’s voice boomed. His voice held no malice, but its commanding tone had made plenty of lower-ranking criminals curl up and beg for mercy.   
Lips pressing against John’s pale exposed neck, Bruce continued.   
  
“I’ll be your first. But not here. Your body is  **only mine** . You’ve given yourself to me already, countless times. Each time you touched yourself, spread your legs just at the thought of me.”   
  
Removing his hand from the other man's thigh, he went back to pinning the other with both hands.   
  
“But this time you won’t have any hand to fuck yourself to completion with. Only what I give you. My voice...”

 

The nervous laugh that escaped John’s lips made him shudder, this was like a dream, John being pinned down... Barely remembering the night beforehand...    
  
Yeah this is what heaven felt like... The ache between his legs was pulsing, probably already more than hard and needy for attention, "I-it hurts... Without my hands... But--! For you... I'll do it..." he whined it out. His words driving him even madder.   
  
"K-- mn... Keep... Talking... A-ah..." he could probably come at the lightest touch, thinking about how he could prolong this. It hurt knowing how hard he was, with  _ Batman _ just above him.

 

Squeezing the man’s wrists lightly but with enough pressure to make his presence known, Bruce took his time, drawing out his words.   
  
“Do you know how hard you make me? I have a job to do, a city to protect-- but even when I’m out I think about finding you, taking what’s mine...”   
  
His own arousal began to leak in his deep voice, rumbling somewhere between a growl and a purr. Moving his lips to the other’s neck once more, he did not kiss. Instead, he exposed his teeth, lightly dragging them along the pale skin.   
  
“Even if it was in the streets, on a roof, I would have you the moment I found you. You damn tease-- I can hardly think straight when I know that tight ass isn’t being filled properly--“   
  
A small bite. Nothing harsh, but Bruce closed his teeth around the soft skin and held for a moment. This was his. All his.

 

Why was it so hard not to shiver in this situation, the dirty talk driving him wild, his body going against him as he tried to imagine being utterly wrecked by Batman, "--anywhere...?" he choked it out and nodded.    
  
"I want you... A-ah... S...so badly it's like I can't think straight either... It's all  _ you... _ " he muttered out, lifting his spread legs slightly. Maybe he would take mercy on him...   
  
"B-being filled... Mn-- I... I'm hard it hurts... Ah-- mn--!" he felt something leaking from his tip, he shuddered and gasped heavy, "I-I'm wet... M-making a mess..." he laughed low, the situation was somehow soothing.

 

Eyes narrowed to slits, Bruce watched the other writhe and wriggle in his grip. John had made quite the tent in his pants, a detail that he didn’t fail to notice. This was too good to be true… John had to be some figment of his imagination running rampant. Was he dreaming?    
  
“You’re leaking already, so hard just listening to my  _ voice _ . I’d call it pathetic... but you’re mine. It’s only natural that you can’t hold yourself together, hard and aching already.”   
  
Removing himself from John, Bruce considered his next move and acted before John could do anything. Flipping the thin male onto his stomach, Bruce gripped the other’s hips. Pressing lightly into the other’s ass, his own hard-on could be felt through layers of fabric.    
  
“You make me like this, John.“   
  
Rubbing himself against the other, he groaned in John’s ear.    
  
“A hero, wanting to fuck some desperate needy whore.”

 

John hissed, despite the feeling he wasn't an everyday whore-- no--  _ he wasn't. _ John tried to writhe in the other's grip, unable with his hands tied and his face down on the bed.   
  
"M-- not..." He leaned down into the mattress helplessly, letting his body go limp.    
  
"If... That's how you see me-- I-- suppose I... I guess..." he sighed, maybe he wasn't cut out for this after all. If he was just meant to be some fucktoy-- Maybe that's what Batman wanted...    
  
Not Bruce?    
  
Not...    
  
"Fuck me then! Stop being a coward--"    
  
Maybe, that could have gone better. But... His mind was swimming. It was difficult.

Releasing the other's wrists, Bruce sat on the bed, pulling John to his chest.    
  
“ **That’s right. You aren’t** .”   
  
Bruce’s chest reverberated with each word, and his arms wrapped protectively around the thin form of the other. Pressing a small kiss to the back of his neck, Bruce growled.   
  
“Do you think I would choose someone to be my partner if I thought they were a spineless coward? Who would roll over and let anyone take them? No. John. You are strong. You are mine.”   
  
Bruce embraced the other tightly, eyes shutting.   
  
“You didn’t just submit when I called you those things. It shows how strong you are. How worthy you are. Perfect, fearless, beautiful...”

 

John was stunned. Batman was looking up to him now... Strong... Perfect... Beautiful? He knew he was none of those things  _ usually _ but... now he was he was all of those things, and he and only he deserved it...    
  
Only his Batman.    
  
It would be hard to forget about this roleplay once he was done, which is why when he felt his wrists go free he let his hands wander to Bruce's thigh, his hand cupping his length and stroking himself and also  _ Batman... _ at the same time.   
  
"I-- I knew it--! Batman would never... You would never... Ah-- I... I feel it now...  _ so... Beautiful... _ "

 

Bruce was too engrossed in attending to John’s neck to notice the other’s deft hands until it was too late. A throaty deep groan of sudden pleasure escaped the larger male, head falling forward to press into the crook of John’s neck.    
  
“Beautiful… So beautiful. But not just a pretty face. Smart, strong, resourceful. I wouldn’t have anyone else...”   
  
Bruce groans reverently into the other’s flesh, hips twitching slightly under the other’s touch. Hopefully, John did not realize the sheer  _ power _ he had over both Bruce and Batman, both melting under the touch of thin and dexterous fingers.    
  
“You do such filthy things, but you are...  _ perfect. _ ”

 

John was quick to reply,

"I get... Told that...  _ Often _ ." 

John whined low and practically whispered out a moan, bucking back into his hero's bulge.    
  
He was aching, as he rocked his hips he whined and gasped out, "I'm going to--!" he choked out between moans and felt wetness stain his pants.   
  
Riding out his orgasm, he ground his hips against the other, moaning out quietly, "T-that..."

 

For Bruce, It was far too difficult to keep from joining John’s needy moans, his own sharp grunts and rumbles joining the mix.    
  
“ **John, John--** ”   
  
He began to chant, the pressure from the other’s hand across his bulge enough to make him snarl once more,   
  
“ **_John..._ ** ”   
  
Bruce came with no further prompting, cock twitching within the confines of his pants as he shot his load. As he came, his nails dug into John’s arms, who he clutched tightly all the while as he climaxed.  _ His...this was his _ ...

 

"M-man--" John gasped out and shook his head. "That was... Great--!  _ Hah... _ " John turned his head and pressed a kiss to where he assumed his lips were, landing somewhere near his cheek.    
  
Well.   
  
It worked.   
  
John sighed happily and looked up, still seeing black, his voice was calmed, a smirk on his face, "Brucie... Wanna get me out of this thing?" he again pecked for his lips, not far off this time.

 

Still coming down from his high, Bruce opened his mouth but no words exited. Both Batman and Bruce Wayne were completely speechless, staring at the man who made both formidable figures fall apart.    
  
“Of course.”   
  
His voice had leveled to a calmer tone, the aggressive and domineering voice of his other persona fading. Undoing the loose knot, he pulled the makeshift blindfold from John’s eyes. Beautiful green ones met his. Smiling softly, he pressed a kiss to John’s cheek.   
  
“There you go, a bit messy... but pretty as ever.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and we have much more coming as well as myself, with Kingdom Hearts fanfics as well as Legacy of Kain works (I PROMISE IT'S WORTH THE WAIT;;) 
> 
> Feel free to send me requests on my twitter which is here: Follow our twitters: https://twitter.com/nnoites  
> I'm always down to write for whatever fandoms are in my description! 
> 
> Make sure to follow Lokenr as well!: https://twitter.com/CaptainSadd


End file.
